


You Are Loved:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e09 Ka La'au Kumu 'ole O Kahilikolo (The Trunkless Tree of Kahilikolo), Established Relationship, Football, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e09 Ka La'au Kumu 'ole O Kahilikolo (The Trunkless Tree of Kahilikolo), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking, Television Watching, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: Summary: Steve & Danny have alone time after everyone leaves, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	You Are Loved:

Summary: Steve & Danny have alone time after everyone leaves, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Everyone left with take out containers of food, & filled bellies. They were talking the epic football game, & all the fun that they had. Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that he got out of his funk, Cause being around ohana helps.

“Babe, I am so glad that you kicked ass on the football field, It just felt like traditions never changed”. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said with a smile, as the blond kissed him, as they relaxed after the day is over. The Hunky Brunette said this, as a response.

“I am glad too, It was a great day overall, & it felt like nothing has changed”. He thought about his next choice of words, & said this, as he realized something that overtook him. “I really felt loved”, The Former Seal said in awe.

“You are loved, Babe, Everyone loves you, & cares about you”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he points it out. The Five-O Commander has not forgotten that, & will never forget it either. He loved today, & hopes that he will have more of these holidays, & encounters.

He just snuggled closer to his lover, & they just relaxed, as they watched t.v., after they did their cleanup. Steve knew that if he has the shorter man in his life, He would be okay at that moment, & the future.

The End.


End file.
